Naruto Underworld Challenge Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Challenge Idea. William's son tried escaping the vampires hunting him by jumping into a portal into the unknown, injured by the portal, never knowing he landed on the back of the Kyuubi that was being sealed at this second, the son of William Corvinus has just been sealed inside a baby Naruto, with everybody not knowing about it, how will Naruto live life as a wolf. Up For Adoption


**Challenge Idea.**

 **I'm not sure if this has been done before, but if it has please tell me so that I can sort it out.**

 **What would happen if during the sealing of the Kyuubi, the fox's extra, uncontrolled chakra drew in the son of William Corvinus.**

Before William lost himself to the animal instincts, he had a son, growing up, his found out about William losing control and being imprisoned by the vampires.

While his son was scared of losing himself like his father, not to mention being hunted by the Vampires, a red portal appears in front of him, wondering what he should do, should he jump into the portal and face the other side and maybe survive, or stay and be hunted for the rest of his life, seeing how the portal was closing rapidly the son of William made his choice, anything was better than being hunted like a wild animal.

As soon as he took his leap of faith, the portal closed behind him, what he wasn't expecting, after jumping to the other side instantly, was the feeling of burning pain all over his body, not only that but it looked like he was laying on some sort of red grass, before he knew what was happening, everything then went black and soon found himself somewhere different.

Laying in water instead of the red grass he landed on, he looked around to the best of his ability, the place looked like a sewer, granted a clean sewer, but a sewer none the less, before he could think anymore his body began to fade away, he could feel himself being absorbed by something, well whatever it is, he hopes the thing will use his blessing and curse for the innocent instead of falling to the wolf instinct like his father.

Outside of the seal, once the fox has been completely sealed inside their son, Minato and Kushina past away, leaving him in the hands of Hiruzen, never knowing of the 'extra' passenger that was on the fox's back at the time.

After telling the village of how Naruto saved their lives, Hiruzen didn't take into account that the civilians were still angry, but they knew the best way to get rid of the baby.

During a council meeting, a civilian hired a missing-nin from another village to take Naruto away, feeling a little vindictive, the civilian also tells him to leave him somewhere.

Once the man's job was done, the ninja left, never seeing a pair of blue eyes looking at the bundle, moving from it's hiding place, she comes into full view, turning out to be a white female wolf with blue eyes, moving towards the bundle, she began to sniff what was inside it, turning it so she could see, it unravels to reveal a blond human baby.

As Naruto see's the wolf, Williams blood began to stir, turning Naruto from a human, into a white wolf, not knowing why or how the little human somehow turned into a wolf, she picks up the now baby wolf in her mouth carefully, as though he was her own pup.

You see, unlike William and his son, Naruto is able to control his beastly instincts, not killing everything that passes his sight, as well as not passing on the curse if he doesn't want to, but because of how Naruto got turned into a werewolf, William's wolf-strain mutated, making it so that Naruto and anyone he changes can't be turned back into a human, granted Naruto gained strong senses, power, speed and agility, as well as those he changes, but he can never turn back into a human.

Years later, after his mother taught Naruto how to control his animal instinct better, since she taught him how to hunt and stay away from humans, Naruto was now a tall white wolf, being unable to turn back into his human-form, granted his mother told him about how he was a human at first, but then he turned into a wolf like herself, also how she managed to see his name written on the bundle he was in, of course she was a wolf, but years of avoiding humans taught her how to read a little of their language, that way if any of the pack are out hunting and come across a sign or something, they steer-clear of it, moving else where, allowing her to name her adopted son, Naruto.

Anyway, Naruto comes across a young woman who appears to be injured, granted she's got 3 dogs guarding her, but by the looks of things, she needs some herbs that he sometimes uses to heal some of his packs after a rough hunt, giving them a better chance at healing, his mother taught him to always help females if they are hurt, so Naruto thought it would be the same for human females too.

After making himself known, Naruto slowly approach the group, while telling the 3 dogs how he has somethings that may help her heal better, since he uses them on some of his injured pack-mates, even though the 3 dogs didn't know if they could trust the new canine arrival, they couldn't go against him because of his alpha-presence and pheromones he was leaking.

Hana Inuzuka, didn't know what to think, after fighting off a group of missing ninjas with her 3 partners helping, she got herself a few cuts here and there, yet out of nowhere a giant-like wolf came walking out, at first she thought it was just a really big wolf, but after he got done talking with her 3 partners, he moved out of the shrubbery and started standing up on his hind legs, walking towards her like a human, she could see he was covered by a loincloth with bandages loosely wrapped around his hands, along with a bone-knife strapped to the back of his loincloth. (Naruto Pretty much looks like the front cover.)

Though Hana always was a strong woman, there was something drawing her towards this white man-wolf being, Naruto doesn't notice at the time, since he just wanted to help the human heal.

After using the herbs to help Hana out, Naruto sits across from her, lifting his hands towards his chest, he says with a growl-like edge to his voice, "Na-ru-to." It would seem the human tongue is quite a difficult language for Naruto.

Shocking Hana that the wolf could say his name, let alone talk at all. (This would be a bit like Disney's Tarzan, where Tarzan meets Jane for the first time.)

* * *

 **How will Hana tell the Hokage, let alone her mother, that she was given medical herbs by a wolf-man of all things, yet what really sets her mother off would be how her daughter describes her healer's eyes while he was looking at her, making her mother tease her a bit.**

 **Though I'll leave it here so I can leave the rest to whoever adopts this idea, after all I wouldn't want to deprave anyone of their enjoyment of writing this story, of course I'll help out if the adopter wants a hand, but I want them to write how they think the story should go.**

* * *

 **As for the pairing** **(** **s** **) it'll have to be Naruto/Hana, since that pair just works in this type of story, maybe Hinata, since she would like things soft and fluffy, Anko because of the muscles and animal-like nature, Ino being the same as Hinata, Kurenai being saved by Naruto and secretly liking both soft, fluffy and muscles, as well as his eyes, maybe more girls will be added, i** **f you want, but it's up to whoever adopts this idea.**

 **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Underworld.** (Or Tarzan.)


End file.
